The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You
by Number-XV Axsis
Summary: Vexen creates a time machine, and Axel, Xion, And Roxas have to test it out... They go to the past, to a desolate place... where Keyblades are everywhere. The keyblade graveyard. who are the 3 armored figures? Whats with the old guy and his pal? And who's that other cloaked figure... [One-Shot!] Still no Shipping!


**A/N: Yeah I was just randomly thinking about random stuff and I got this idea of** _ **what if XD**_

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts does not belong to me, I just own this stories idea.**

Roxas groaned, and he pushed himself up, glancing around. On the ground near him was a girl with short, shoulder length black hair, and pale skin. "Xion…". A little ways away from her was a man with spiky, long red hair, and purple upside-down teardrop tattoos under his eyes, "Axel…". The Key of Destiny pondered over why they were there, before remembering what had happened…

* * *

 _Roxas stared at the machine in front of him, which looked suspiciously like a doorway, or an archway, with a box on the side., before looking at Vexen "and… What does it do? Why do you need three of us to go in?". Vexen sighed, rubbing his temples._

 _"Well. The machine is supposed to send you back in time. It requires 2 people with power over light, which is where you and Xion come in. And, it requires someone from the specific time you want to go to, someone who had been there at that time. Maybe not the place, but they must have existed then." Vexen chooses his last words carefully, knowing Roxas has no idea that Xion is merely a puppet, and he didn't want Roxas to be suspicious of him... knowing anything about his somebody... But... He had always questioned why... he looks just like that boy... He shook his head, and turned back to the machine, smirking. He had something he wanted to try... yes something indeed. But he still couldn't show Roxas he knew about their past... or..._

 _But... Maybe... The Chilly Academic glanced at Roxas out of the corner of his eye, smirk growing just a little bit more. 'Ah, yes... Maybe... I can just find out why you look just like that boy... there has to be a connection... I know it... No one just looks exactly like someone without there being something that ties the 2 pieces together. Just what makes you different? What makes you tick, Number XIII?'. Just then, the scientist realized just how long he had stopped talking, and started up again._

 _"You and Xion… Since you don't remember we can't be sure,". He gave Xion a slight glare from the corner of his eye. He saw her flinch back a little, causing his smirk to grow a little. But he saw Axel glare at him and instantly turned back to the keypad._

 _Roxas and Xion nodded, though Xion was now looking down, fiddling with her hands. That made sense... Kinda. Axel groaned, and sighed "Why are you now also giving them the icky jobs… And always just find ways to talk down to her... even if she is a puppet..." He mumbled though he whispered the last part. As much as he liked that someone else was also getting an icky job… he didn't want it to be his two friends... And Vexen might just make Roxas find out the truth... if he didn't tread carefully._

 _Luckily, Vexen did not hear, as he started up the machine. Roxas and Xion waited for Vexen's signal, as a small black sphere appeared in the middle of the Arch Doorway, as Roxas called it._

 _"Now!" Vexen yelled as a Kingdom key appeared in Roxas and Xion's hands. They pointed their Keyblades toward the black sphere, as like gathered at the tip, and then burst from their keyblades, hitting the sphere. In a burst of light, which caused Axel, Roxas, and Xion to cover their eyes, a white portal appeared in the Arch Doorway._

 _Axel, Roxas, and Xion stared at Each Other, hesitating. Though a yell from Vexen "It will close soon! Hurry! It might take a little but it will reopen it! Go!" Caused them to look back at the bright portal, nod, and all three of them run into the light portal._

 _But just as they were about to go through, Vexen saw another set of coordinates show up. With a slight smirk and the thought of a small experiment he could do, he pressed those coordinates._

* * *

Roxas groaned as he realized it must have worked, or they wouldn't be in the middle of nowhere… Now that he looked around… The ground was all rocky, with some mountains a cliffs going high up into the air, and craters around. Now that he had looked around, he noticed the three of them were on one of these high cliffs… He walked over to his two companions, and poked them both, shaking them, which caused Xion to wake up. She looked around in awe, figuring out the same as Roxas, that the machine had apparently either worked… or sent them to a world they had never seen.

The two of them stared at their sleeping companion, before nodding at each other, as they both summoned their keyblades, and yelled "ICE!". An ice shard flung from both their keyblades, one landing on each side of Axel, exploding into tiny pieces, as Axel yelped, feeling the cold and hearing the _Bang!_ Of the ice.

"Hey! That was cold! Don't do that, or it'll hurt my eardrums to… got it memori-," He tapped his head twice for emphasis, before realizing where they were… "Roxas. Xion. I've got a feeling we aren't in the World that never Was anymore **(1)** ," Roxas and Xion stared at him blankly. He sighed "Course, you wouldn't understand that joke… Nevermind," He glanced around "Welp. guess it worked? Well, he said it would take a little so guess we sit tight?".

The three of them thought it over, and they all said something at the same time:

"Yeah, that's probably what Vexen would want… But he might want us to check first…" Xion.

"We could do that… But we could also Explore…" Roxas.

"Eh, It'd be boring to just sit around. Plus, what Vexen doesn't know won't harm him," Axel.

They all stared at each other. "Well, guess we're looking around then, but we shouldn't go to far. Got it memorized?" Axel tapped the side of his, he wanted to explore. But if they all went too far they might get trapped here. And none of them wanted that…

* * *

So the three of them took off together and made their way down from the cliff. Xion reminded them that it was a new world and that they should keep their hoods up. Roxas agreed and the two put their hoods on, but Axel didn't. The two stared at him.

"What? It's a desolate world. I doubt we're gonna see anyone!" He shrugged them off and strode ahead. The two Keyblade Wielders stared at each other before shrugged and following after him. As they explored they came across quite a sight…

Keyblades…

Old, Rusted, but still in one piece, keyblades. Everywhere in sight. Except for some empty spaces between the Keyblades. The keyblades went for miles… But if you looked closely. There were four pathways without keyblades, that met in the middle… Making an X.

They 3 companions looked at each other, before shrugging, and walking down one. Axel whistled as he looked at all the different keyblades "Xemnas and Vexen would have a field day with this one…" He mumbled. Roxas and Xion were looking around with wonder.

These were _Keyblades!_ That meant people other than them had, had them before! But where were they? And would they possibly know how they got their keyblades? Axel Then halted, and the two keyblade wielders stared at him.

They noticed he was looking at something, and turned to look at what he was looking at. In the distance, were… 3? They think there were 3. Armored figures. As the 3 Companions stopped, They noticed each of the armored figures had a different color scheme. From what they could see, the tallest was Red, black, and gold. The middle one was Blue, Silver, and black. And the shortest was Light blue, gold, green, and black.

Axel's mouth was wide open "Ok… Maybe there are people here… Never underestimate the chance of seeing people, anywhere… I got it memorized," Roxas and Xion looked at each other. They let out a small laugh, before remembering the figures, and looking back over.

"Maybe we should go…" Xion mumbled. "We shouldn't interact with anyone…" Axel and Roxas nodded, in agreement, though Axel's was a little hesitant.

The 3 were about to go before they heard a deep, masculine voice "Hey! Who are you! What are you doing here?!". The 3 gulped, before turning around. The originally far away figures were running toward them. It was now easier to make them out.

The tallest had a helmet with a red ear like things that went straight up, with a black visor, while the red of the helmet was gold. His neck, sides of his chest, middle of his arms, and most of his legs, were covered in black, while the middle part of his chest was covered in red plating, and the top plate was gold. He had gold gloves, and above it on his wrist was red plating. On his thighs was gold plating, and on his knees was more gold plating, with red plating beneath it. His boots were also gold.

The Middle one, who they figured out was a female just by how her armor looked, had the same black visor, while the rest of the helmet was blue, and the familiar earlike things were backward instead of straight up. He chest was covered in dark blue plating, while the part over her breasts was a more silver color. The part of her neck, most of her arms, side of her chest, and below her thighs was a light grey, with some yellow lines through it. The part over her thighs was more black. On her wrists was blue plating, that had a blue part sticking out of the back of them like a fin. Her gloves were a more silver color, on her knees the plating was the same silver color, which connected to a blue plating, which went down the front of her leg in a straight line, connecting with his silver boots, which had a wing-shaped them on the outward side of each boot.

And as for the smallest, he had the black visor as well, and most of his helmet was a light blue, with the earlike things going straight up like the tallest, but were shorter. The piece over his chin was gold. The plating over the upper part of his chest was a light blue, and the lower part was yellow. The part of his wrists were light blue, with yellow lines in them, and looked the middle ones. His gloves were also a grey color. Plating on his thighs was a light blue, while on his knees they were gold, and his boots were gold around his leg, turning to the familiar light blue color. Like the other two, he had black cloth covering all the places that weren't covered in plating, tho his had red lines in it.

Axel, Xion, and Roxas stared at each other, before Axel shrugged, mouthing "It's too late now,". Xion and Roxas then stared at each other, before sighing, and looking back toward the armored figures.

When the armored figures were about a yard away, they stopped, staring at the 3 cloaked figures in front of them, specifically at the shorter ones who had hoods up… Hey, cloaked figures with hoods are suspicious!

The tallest, most likely the leader (Roxas thought), and the one who had spoken earlier, asked again "Who are you?". Axel stepped forward, smirking, hiding his uneasiness "Names Axel, these two are Roxas and Xion. Got it memorized?" He tapped the side of his head.

The smallest of the armored figures gasped "Hey! I met someone who looked like you in radiant garden! What was his… Right, Lea!". Axel's smirk caved for a second, showing his startled and shocked expression before his smirk returned, and he stood "Ah. Lea. That's my brother,". Roxas and Xion stared at each other. Axel had a brother? And never told them? What was Radiant Garden?

The tallest looked at the smallest, before looking back at Axel "What's with the hoods?". Axel shrugged "Eh. I'm just these two kiddos guardian. And they thought they'd look cool in cloaks, you know? Kids with their wild imagination," He shook his head. "And they dragged me into it…".

The Tallest seemed to think for a minute "Alright… But how did you get here," His voice was suspicious, and pointed. Axel sighed, before looking up "Well… These two little buggers got curious about a… weird black thing they saw… and followed it… I tried to get them to stop but they went through… So, I followed them. Can't let these to get hurt, can I?" He pats Xion and Roxas's heads.

Roxas pushed his hand off, and turned away from him, pouting, and Crossing his arms. Xion looked up at Axel "Buggers? What do you mean by that,". Axel chuckled "Nothing, kid,". Xion then pouted as well "We're not kids," Axel shook his head in 'amusement'.

The Tallest looked at his two companions. The smallest then looked up "did you see anything in the black thing?" Which he was guessing was maybe some kind of portal or vortex… Axel shook his head "Nope. Nothing. Sorry," He paused "Why?".

The smallest shook his head "Just. Curious,". Then the middle one who hadn't spoken yet spoke. Her voice was slightly high pitched, and motherly "Are you 2 alright though?" It was obviously directed and Roxas and Xion. The two nodded, though Roxas's was curter.

The Tallest, still seeming a little suspicious, asked: "Can you two take off your hoods,". Xion and Roxas looked at Axel. Axel looked back and gave a small nod. _'Not like they'll be after these 2… they won't even know em… But with Xion… It could be a risk… but it's a risk we have to take…'._ The two hesitantly took off their hoods, revealing blonde windswept hair, black shoulder length hair, and equally blue eyes. At least … black hair to 4 of the people there.

The three armored figures gasped, the shortest looking straight at Roxas, and the other two looking between Roxas and Xion. After a while of awkward staring, and the three Organization members glancing at each other, the smaller armored figure said "You… You look like me…" And to emphasize his point, he took off his helmet. Xion gasped, while Axel's mouth hangs open for a second before he snapped it shut.

The armored boy looked exactly like Roxas! Blond spiky, windswept hair, and same big blue eyes. The 2 Blondes stared at each other, walking toward each other till they were directly in front of the other. The boy stared for a moment, 2. Before looked back at their respective friends, and shrugging.

Axel chuckled, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly "Well what're the chances…". Xion looked between the 2 "They could be considered twins!". The Middle armored figure nodded "Yes… They could… And you remind me of someone I met…" She looked at Xion. The Taller one nodded "yeah… Me too,". Xion rubbed the back of her head "Oh…".

The other two armored figures decided that the 3 in front of them seemed trustworthy, so they removed their helmets. The Middle one, was in fact, a girl. She had blue shoulder-length hair and equally blue eyes. The tallest was a man with brown hair, that went a little ways past his shoulder, sticking up a little in the front, and blue eyes.

"I'm Aqua, and this is Terra," The girl said, pointing to the Brown-Haired man as she said his name. The man nodded in greeting. _Wind, Water, and Earth._ Axel mused in his head, thinking about the three armored figures names.

"Well, nice to meet you 3," Axel nodded, "We'll keep those names Memorized,". Xion nodded, smiling, while Roxas gave a slower, more hesitant nod. He seemed like the less sociable of the 3, Aqua and Terra noted.

Terra then remembered why he and his two friends were there and put his helmet back on "We need to get you out of here, it's not safe,". Aqua then remembered as well, and nodded, putting her helmet back on to. Ventus looked at his 2 friends, before placing his helmet on as well. Axel glanced between the 3 "What? Don't tell me there's something we're missing here,".

Roxas blinked, looking suspiciously at the 3. But then his eyes widened, as he stumbled back. He… _sensed_ … a strong darkness… Coming their way. Someone, he couldn't remember who, but someone in the organization had taught him how to sense darkness, so he could open Corridors of Darkness easier… Because he had trouble doing so.

Xion looked at Roxas, sensing it as well, then looked back out into the distance in front of them. She could… See… _Something… Someone?_ Through the dust… Axel shoved the 2 behind him, eyes narrowing. He knew they could fight… but they had already changed something here. They shouldn't change anymore…

Roxas yelped, before glaring up at Axel, while Xion just kept her gaze on the figure that was becoming clearer and clearer. It was a man. An old one. With a grey beard and bushy grey eyebrows. He was tan, and had golden yellow eyes… similar to Xemnas, Xion noted. He was wearing a long grey trench coat, and a white short trench coat underneath, that had grey buttons, and two grey belts over it, that had silver clasps. His pants were black, as well as his boots.

Then a figure appeared beside the old man, with a black helmet, the entire visor being black, and the part of his chin silver. His biceps showed through his armor, and he had a well-defined chest. Most of the armor was black, but there were parts that were black, like the hands, chest, and the boots were a light red. He had a very dark blue skirt, with red tips, and 2 red belt's that crossed and kept it on.

Roxas stared at the newer figure clenching a hand over his chest, letting out a quiet growl, catching Xion's attention. "Roxas… are you alright…?" She whispered. He let out a grunt of acknowledgment, nodding. Axel glanced at his two friends, and let out a grunt "Hoods up…" the two looked at him for a second, before both pulled their hoods up, Roxas a little hesitantly.

The two figures, old man, and a person in armor stopped about 5 yards or so away. "Have you brought friends into this war? Ones who are not keyblade wielders? They do not deserve to soil the ground here!" The old man announced, seeming the glare at the 3 Organization members. Roxas and Xion were confused. Keyblade wielders? They were Keyblade wielders… wait… Were the three in front of them also Keyblade wielders? They knew Axel wasn't...

"They aren't a part of this! So leave them alone!" Terra yelled as Axel clenched his fist, looking at Roxas and Xion again, doing a 'Shh' motion, his finger to his lip. He then lowered it, turning back toward the 2 figures.

The old man shook his head "They shouldn't even be here!" He then looked directly at Roxas, and his eyes seemed to widen for a second before there seemed to be a glint there, but it soon disappeared and he was looking back over at the Wayfinder Trio.

Roxas clenched his chest again, feeling the darkness flaring, letting out a groan, falling to his knees. "Roxas!" Xion yelped, putting a hand on his shoulder, and helping him up. Axel glanced back at the 2, teeth clenched.

Suddenly a Keyblade appeared in each of the Wayfinder Trio's hands. 'Ends of the Earth' in Terra's, 'StormFall' in Aqua's, and 'Wayward Wind' in Ventus's.(I just… Gave up on Explaining what stuff looks like, plus I'm sure you know what they look like.)

Roxas looked up, startled, same with Xion. Axel's teeth clenched for a second, as he turned to glance at Xion and Roxas "We need to leave," He whispered. Roxas and Xion once again stared at each other, before nodding at Axel. Ventus tried to run forward, but Terra stopped him and ran forward himself. Suddenly a huge mountain slammed up out of the ground, and Terra slammed into the ground on top of it, as a larger mountain flew up in front of it.

"Go!" Axel yelled, as the 3 Organization members turned around, and ran. But they didn't get far before a mountain rose in front of them. Axel growled, knowing he could use a Corridor of Darkness, but it would be suspicious… But it was worth it. He lifted his hand, ready to summon a corridor of Darkness… Nothing happened. He looked at his hand in surprise and tried again. Nope. Nothing.

Axel growled and turned. And Right behind them was the old man. He was smirking "I don't know how you got here, but you don't belong," a Keyblade then formed in his hand. It had a black handle with a demon, or dragon-like wings, and a goat head? Like thing on the end of the hilt. It broke into two different lines which connected at the end, The front having a curving shape that was long, and the back has a similar curving shape but smaller. There was also an _eye_ on it… a blue eye. (Only explained this one because… Well, Its name is _No Name_. And it didn't sound right to put it down… eh…).

Roxas and Xion shivered, looking at the eye. _Gross!_ They both thought. "And you can use the darkness… interesting. But I have more control over it then you," the Old man raised his keyblade at the 3, smirking. Axel growled, clenching his fists, ready to summon his Chakrams.

The old man swung his keyblade… But it never hit.

A bright red, ethereal blade stopped it. Right in front of them was another cloaked figure, which had stopped Xehanort's Attack. He then pushed Xehanort back, lowering his arm, and causing the ethereal blade to appear.

"Number VIII. Take XIII and XIV. And Go. I will be with you shortly," Axel's mouth had snapped open again, but he closed it, and nodded, "Alright Kiddo's, shows over, time to go," Roxas was about to retort, but sighed, and followed Axel, Xion not far behind. The 3 ran around the mountain, running toward where they first came from.

They made their way up to the top of the cliff they were first on, and there, in all its coincidental glory, was the portal. On the way to the portal, Xion had ended up ahead of Roxas, and right behind Axel, as the two ran toward the portal. But right as they got to it, the masked boy from earlier suddenly appeared in front of Roxas, making him halt.

Xion and Axel turned, and yelled "Roxas!" but it was too late, and they had already gone through the portal. "The Old Man took some interest in you… Said he sensed a strong light in you, I can sense it too. Just like Ventus's…" The boy raised a keyblade… _Void gear…_ Roxas thought, before shaking his head, wondering where the heck that thought came from.

"Well, guess I get to play with you for a little…" And then Vanitas jumped at Roxas. Out of Instinct, the Kingdom Key appeared just in time for Roxas to block, but it still sent him skidding back a little.

"So you do have a Keyblade… Interesting," The boy chuckled. For some reason… Roxas hated that chuckle. He shouldn't feel hate… he couldn't… but he did. So he growled. And Yelled:

"SHUT UP!" Charging at the boy, he swung, but the Dark Keyblade Wielder merely blocked his futile attack. "You sound similar to him to…" The boy mumbled, looking at Roxas. He looked at the boy who had fallen on his behind from the block and raised his keyblade.

"But you're just useless…" He was about to strike Roxas, but it seemed fate just liked saving Roxas from near death, because once again, and Ethereal blade stopped a keyblade. The cloaked figure from before, blocked the attack, picking Roxas up with his free arm, before swinging the ethereal blade at Vanitas, who disappeared, appearing behind the Cloaked man.

The Dark Keyblade Wielder swung, but the man jumped back, dodging. He then threw Roxas toward the portal, growling as Roxas landed inches away from it, groaning.

The boy in black armor, rushed forward, slashing at the Figure, but the figure blocked again, and pushed Vanitas back, and attacked, though after a little the Blade went through the boy- wait… Wha?

"To slow," The Figure heard from behind, though through the shadows of the cloak, a small smirk found it's way to the mans face, and he twisted around, blocking the attack, before another ethereal blade appeared from his other sleeve, and he slashed at the boy " _To Slow,_ " The man whispered, so only the dark keyblade wielder could hear could hear.

The boy flew back, hitting the ground, and groaned, He looked up just in time to see Roxas, whose hood had fallen off as he hit the ground, look right at him. Roxas's blue eyes met with the boy's black visor, but… Roxas could tell, somehow, that the boy was surprised.

The cloaked figure walked over to the portal, which had started to flicker, and hefted Roxas up, and onto his shoulder, before glancing back "Darkness will not win this day… Vanitas… Though you won't remember this," and with that, the man entered the portal, Roxas in hand.

And Vanitas remembered no more.

* * *

Axel paced, as Xion sat down on a bench, both waiting for the cloaked figure and Roxas to return… Vexen had told them not to go back, but if Roxas didn't come through that portal soon… They both would go through.

Then, the portal shuddered, and the cloaked figure walked through, Roxas on his shoulder. Xion and Axel shot over, as the man set him down on a bench. Roxas had apparently fallen unconscious…

Vexen checked Roxas over, as Xion constantly asked if Roxas was okay, and Axel, though not wording his thoughts, also was wondering if he was okay. and Vexen would tell Xion off, to let him work, he decided to shoo the two out of that room, and into the waiting room. As Vexen reluctantly checked the unconscious boy over, he noticed a machine he had forgotten was there and smirked "Maybe... I'll be able to test that experiment,". He connected a wire from the machine to Roxas's chest, where a heart would be, and pressed a button.

A groan was heard from Roxas, but Vexen smirked as he stared at the screen. _This calls for more experiments!_ he thought.

Axel and Xion waited in the... well. Wait room. But they didn't notice the figure that had saved Roxas's life in the shadows... and they didn't notice when he headed toward the door...

No one noticed the figure that had saved Roxas leave the room, out into the hallway.

But out in the hallway, the figure stopped, as a different cloaked figure put a hand on his shoulder. And said:

"You know, it's suspicious for the Superior to save one of the lowest members of _their_ organization. It almost looks like you were worried about him, _as if!_ But you should be careful, bossman," The cloaked figure then took his hand away from his superior's shoulder, and walked down the hall.

But he stopped and looked back, his one golden eye showing through the darkness of the hood.

"You know we can't feel. Yet you acted like you did. You didn't send a lesser member to save him... "

 _"You knew something. Didn't you?"_

 **A/N: Yes… This is a One-shot. And my longest too! But a one-shot… Man, I kinda feel bad for doing an ending like that… Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **(1): Yes. Axel made a reference to The Wizard of Oz. XD  
**

3 different pairs of eyes stared at the sky.

One at a Heart Shaped moon in the sky in front of him, one that was just a replica…

One at a moon, right across the ocean in front of her.

And the last, off toward the beautiful red sunset in front of him.

None of them really knew each other… Though 2 had met before… But never really interacted much.

But at the same time… All looking off toward one thing…

They all thought the same thing…

" _Who am I?"_


End file.
